


No Me Amas Pero Estaré Bien

by SummerKisses



Category: Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, como bob esponja, jungwoo es el mejor amigo que podrian desear, no se si esto realmente cuente como alguna pareja, okay son las dos de la mañana, solo es un fic sobre el sufrimiento de sungmin, y su amor por taeha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKisses/pseuds/SummerKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Por favor no te enamores,” le dijo el mayor, su voz cortando el silencio de la fría noche.<br/>“Tal vez,” susurró Sungmin, aun mirando a cualquier lugar excepto al chico del otro lado de la mesa, “tal vez ya es muy tarde para esa advertencia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Me Amas Pero Estaré Bien

**Author's Note:**

> me disculpo de antemano, no se escribir en español aunque es mi primer idioma.

Era una noche callada la primera vez que Jungwoo lo encontró, sentado solo en la mesa de la cocina a mitad de la noche. La luz no estaba prendida, lo único que iluminaba la pequeña cocina era la luz del faro de la calle que entraba por la ventana. 

Sungmin parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, pues no notó al mayor parado en la puerta hasta que este hablo. 

“Por favor no te enamores,” le dijo el mayor, su voz cortando el silencio de la fría noche. 

Sungmin levantó la mirada sorprendido, “¿Qué?” 

Jungwoo suspiró, moviéndose más cerca del menor, sentándose frente a él, “creo que me escuchaste, Sungmin. Por favor no lo hagas.” 

Así de cerca Jungwoo podía ver que los ojos de Sungmin estaban llenos de lágrimas, unas cuantas de ellas escapando y rodando por sus mejillas cuando este pasó su mano sobre sus ojos. 

El mayor estiró su mano pretendiendo tomar la del más pequeño pero este alejó su mano poniéndola sobre su regazo y alejando la vista.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, lo que se había sentido como horas se marcaban como minutos en el reloj. 

“Tal vez,” susurró Sungmin, aun mirando a cualquier lugar excepto al chico del otro lado de la mesa, “tal vez ya es muy tarde para esa advertencia.”

El menor se levantó de su asiento y sin decir otra palabra se marchó a su recamara, dejando a Jungwoo solo en la cocina pensando que tal vez no era su lugar intervenir.

\--

Sus labios se tocaron, la mano de Taeha se posó sobre la quijada de Yuhwan al mismo tiempo que este apretaba las caderas de el más pequeño.

El castaño soltó una risilla cuando separaban sus labios, acercando su boca al oído de Taeha para susurrarle cosas dulces al oído, mientras el pequeño sonreía como estúpido. 

Ninguno de los dos notó a Sungmin en la puerta, tampoco notaron cuando se marchó. Puños cerrador con tal fuerza que sus uñas se enterraban en su palma, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no dejó caer. Sabía que esto iba a pasar eventualmente, no entendía porque le dolía tanto si ya sabía que pasaría.

Su pecho se sentía vacío, o demasiado lleno, se sentía como si no pudiera respirar, como si sus pulmones se estuviesen quemando. Sus manos estaban temblando, sus uñas clavadas ya profundamente en su palma a punto de perforar su piel, pero en su mente era mejor concentrarse en el dolor de sus manos que en el dolor de su pecho. 

Su cabeza estaba girando, sus ideas botaban de un lado a otro de su cerebro y no podía reconocer que era lo que más lo lastimaba, que sus sentimientos por Taeha jamás serian recíprocos, o el admitir lo egoísta que estaba siendo al no lograr ser feliz de que sus amigos fuesen tan felices juntos.

\---

La segunda vez que Jungwoo lo encontró fue diferente, porque realmente lo tuvo que buscar.

Cuando todos despertaron Sungmin no estaba en su recamara, tampoco en el baño ni en la cocina. Supusieron que estaría practicando, el menor siempre trabajando duro e intentando mejorar, no sería la primera vez que no dormía por ir a ensayar antes de que el sol saliera.

El problema llego cuando llegaron a la compañía y notaron que tampoco estaba ahí, preguntaron a todos pero nadie lo había visto, intentaron llamar pero su teléfono estaba apagado.

“Dejémoslo en paz, tal vez necesita tiempo. Eventualmente volverá,” sugirió Taeha. 

_Desde cuando Taeha piensa en dejar a solas a Sungmin,_ se preguntó Jungwoo, _cierto, desde que el menor decidió alejarse de todos por voluntad propia._

Todos aceptaron la decisión de Taeha, todos excepto Jungwoo, pues después de haberlo visto llorando solo en la cocina a mitad de la noche unas cuantas semanas atrás, sabía que esto no era cuestión de tener un tiempo a solas. Así que el mayor del grupo  
decidió ir a buscarlo. 

No fue muy difícil de encontrar, sentado en un pequeño parque a unas cuantas cuadras de los dormitorios, al cual al chico le encantaba ir. Solo unos cuantos metros con unos pocos árboles, y unos columpios en el centro. El menor nunca había explicado su amor por el lugar, pero había llevado a Jungwoo unas cuantas veces cuando ninguno podía dormir o cuando querían hablar. 

Era triste pensar en cuanto había cambiado el chico en cuestión de tan poco tiempo. Sungmin no había logrado sostener una conversación de más de 3 palabras con ninguno de los miembros en las últimas semanas, su sonrisa ya no era igual de brillante que antes, ya no reía tanto, ni bromeaba, su luz se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Todo gracias al dolor en su pecho que se reusaba a marcharse. 

Verlo sentado solo en un columpio, pequeñas lagrimas brillando contra la luz del sol mientras se resbalaban sobre sus mejillas lastimo a Jungwoo, nada a comparación con lo que el menor podría estar sintiendo. 

El mayor se acerco, sentándose en el columpio de al lado y columpiándose lentamente, “Hola pequeño,” dijo Jungwoo, mirando al menor, “que haces aquí solo, pensé que este era nuestro lugar. Después de que me viste caerme de cara en estos columpios pensé que ya seria nuestro lugar.”

Sungmin se río un poco al recordarlo, Jungwoo lo tomo como una pequeña victoria.

El menor miró a Jungwoo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, estirando su mano y tomando la del mayor, “hyung, me duele.”

Jungwoo suspiró, frunciendo el ceño, apretó la mano de Sungmin y lo jaló más cerca, “se que te duele, pero me gustaría que me dijeras que ha sucedido.” 

Sungmin mordió su labio, apartando la mirada de nuevo, “Ya lo sabes, no se por que quieres que te lo diga.”

“No es lo mismo saberlo como lo he visto a que me lo cuentas con tu punto de vista, Sungmin.”

Sungmin suspiro, “es tan extraño que me llames por mi nombre.” 

Jungwoo río, apretando una vez más la mano del menor, “ _Pequeño,_ no cambies el tema.”

El menor suspiro una vez más antes de hablar, “supongo que lo has notado, sería difícil no notarlo, especialmente tú pero- pues tu advertencia llego demasiado tarde y me enamoré de Taeha.”

Jungwoo asintió, eso ya lo sabía, lo haba visto venir y había tardado demasiado en advertirle a Sungmin de ello, “¿Eso no es todo, verdad? Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.”

“Hace aproximadamente un mes lo vi con Yuhwan,” una pausa, “se estaban besando, y bueno, si sabía que eventualmente terminarían juntos. Como no si básicamente fue amor a primera vista pero aun así…”

“Aun así duele,” dijo Jungwoo terminando la oración que Sungmin no había podido terminar.

El menor asintió, unas cuantas lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos una vez más. 

“Es solo que- me duele ser tan egoísta, tal vez si fuese un mejor amigo estaría feliz por ellos pero no puedo. Me duele verlos. Al principio me aleje por que, no sé, pensé que si me alejaba tal vez me sería más fácil olvidarme de estos sentimientos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tan egoísta fui, se que los lastimé con mi hostilidad y de verdad lo siento.”

“No digo que haya estado bien que te aislaras pero,” el mayor pauso, como si intentando recordar algo, después un pequeño suspiro, “a veces la felicidad es egoísta, Sungmin. A veces tienes que ver qué es lo mejor para ti antes de que es lo mejor para otros.”

\---

“¿Acaso hice algo mal, Sungmin? ¿Te herí de alguna manera, te ofendí?” Preguntó Taeha. Había acorralado al maknae después de un ensayo, al final del día cuando ya todos estaban cansados y ansiosos por ir a casa.

Todos ya estaban en camino a casa excepto Taeha y Sungmin, pues el mayor había mantenido al maknae a la fuerza.  
La muñeca de Sungmin estaba en el puño del mayor, este apretando tal vez demasiado, intentando mantenerlo ahí, intentando evitar que el menor huyera. 

Sungmin miraba al piso, sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo evitando que Taeha notara las lágrimas formándose en los ojos del menor, “Hyung, por favor- déjame irme.” 

“No, Sungmin. Explícame que está pasando.” 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse, y Sungmin no lo pudo contener más. Sus piernas estaban temblando y de un momento a otro estaba de rodillas en el piso. Taeha soltó su muñeca, mirando a Sungmin estupefacto. 

El mayor se hincó en el piso junto a Sungmin, y aun no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando rodeo a Sungmin con sus brazos. 

Las lágrimas del menor comenzaron a derramarse más rápidamente. Había pasado demasiado desde que habían estado tan cerca. 

“Hyung,” Sungmin dijo con voz temblorosa, “soy un pésimo amigo. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.” Dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos. 

Taeha frunció el ceño, “No, Sungmin, ¿qué pasa? Por qué dices eso, eso es una mentira.”

“No, hyung, yo- lo siento, yo estoy enamorado de ti, me duele verte con Yuhwan hyung. Me gustaría desearles cosas buenas pero me duele pensar en tu felicidad sin mí.”

Taeha acaricio la cabeza del menor mientras este lloraba suavemente, “Sungmin, tal vez no románticamente, pero te amo. Mi felicidad nunca va estar completa sin ti.” 

Tal vez no era lo que Sungmin quería escuchar, pero tal vez si lo que debía escuchar para comenzar a sanar. Era el principio de un fin.

\---

La tercera, y última vez, que Jungwoo encontró a Sungmin ni siquiera pasó así, por que fue Sungmin quien busco a Jungwoo.

Fue unas cuantas semanas después, Jungwoo estaba acostado en el suelo de la sala de practica descansando un poco al finalizar el ensayo, cuando Sungmin se acercó a el, con esa sonrisa brillante que solo le pertenecía a el. Esa sonrisa que Jungwoo no había visto en mucho tiempo. 

“Hyung,” dijo, acostándose a un lado del otro chico, “hyung, vayamos al parque de camino a casa.” 

La noche estaba un poco más cálida ahora, la primavera ya asentándose en la ciudad y los faros lo único que iluminaba las calles de nuevo. Se sentaron en los columpios como lo habían hecho antes, columpiándose lentamente. 

Jungwoo miró a Sungmin, su luz estaba volviendo de alguna manera, aun no era el Sungmin de antes, pero estaba pareciéndose a él. El menor tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos fijos en algún lugar perdido al frente. 

Sungmin volteo hacia Jungwoo, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande al notar que este lo estaba mirando. El menor estiró su mano hacia a Jungwoo, este la tomó y la apretó mientras ambos sonreían. 

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó el mayor, sosteniendo la mano de Sungmin con una mano y acariciando su mejilla con la otra. 

Sungmin sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa que mezclaba el brillo de Sungmin con un destello de tristeza en sus ojos. “No,” respondió el menor, poniendo su mano sobre la de Jungwoo sobre su mejilla, “no aún, pero lo estaré”

**Author's Note:**

> no se si esta historia tiene un sentido alguno pero tengo mucho tiempo escribiéndola, y quería escribir algo en español. me gusta como termino aunque tal vez sea la única que le entienda.  
> gracias por leer.


End file.
